


I'm your alien

by StayhereforCB



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Biology, Cutesy, Dogs, Feelings Realization, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Panic, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Short & Sweet, Small Towns, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Vacation, Walks In The Woods, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB
Summary: Minho is weird, he doesnt feel it, cant see it, but people tell him way too often, reminding him all the time. He fails biology so he is spending his summer in a small town where he falls in love with a fairy. And it's all because of a damn puppy.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	I'm your alien

**Author's Note:**

> Im not that good at english but i love writing and i enjoy doing this, so please if you have time comment on this work, im really curious what you think!!

This is awful.

Horrendous.

Terrifying,

abso-fucking-lutely..Minho doesnt remember more synonyms for the word bad, but thats it. Its _bad._

  
He got invited to his sister's house for the summer (more like forced, because he failed biology and Lee Mama was mad, really mad. So he gotta spend his summer break here, in a small town with his sister and her husband. Great.) and God hates him or something because he, the stupid bitch he is, accidentally let the dog outside on his second day here while he was alone. It would be fine if it were an older dog..or a smart one. They would find their way back home eventually.. but Chips is _different_.

He is only 4 months old, and impossibly dumb, like so dumb he cant figure out what a wall is. He always just straight out walks into one, then sits there like he is trying to find answers why did that happen. And walks into another one 5 minutes later.   
But Minho likes him, obviously you cant hate on a dog, thats a crime, so it was all good until Minjee left him alone in the house to go buy groceries. She asked him to close the door, because Chips is going to run away. And he forgot to do it. _Yeah_.

So he is running around on the long long street, yelling his name, trying to find him. This is so bad. Minjee is going to kill him. He didnt have time to look around on his first day here because he was too focused on nothing and pretended he is not alive. Its actually a pretty town, in the middle of a wood, trees and flowers all around, as far as he can see. Minho always lived in Seoul, he was used to the hot summers, cars and tons of people everywhere, the loud noises and that remarkable city smell.

This town had none of that. And even though its summer, the weather is nice, not too hot, just warm. The sun doesnt hit his skin, all the trees are shadowing the town, only letting some sun rays peeking through the leaves, making the road shine in spots. Flowers are growing on each side of the roads, in front of houses and on the other side, where you can go into the forest. Minjees house is on the top of the hill, separated from the other houses down the road. A small park is right at their front door on the other side of the road that Minho jokingly calls their smaller garden, because at the back they have this huge, beautifully made together real garden with a built in pool, swing bed, rocks and million kinds of flowers. Minho knew his sister married a rich guy, but this was surprising. Even their house was big, bigger than all of the houses he has seen here, luxurious and maybe, just maybe too much. He feels like a rich kid, and after telling his mother he never goes back home when he sent him here, now he really wants to stay.

Missing his friends, well, that wasnt his thing. He only has Hyunjin, whom he met at dance class in high school's first year, and thats it. He is _weird_ , thats what everyone tells him. Minho doesnt see himself any different from the others, it's maybe just the fact that he has aspergers. His mom told him when he was younger that there's this spectrum, and there are people from every part of it. She pointed her finger in the air, on the imaginary paper that he is there. He didnt ask where, because in his head he didnt need to know where he stands exactly. He was just on the spectrum, thats it.   
He didnt know how to talk to people, he was awkward, he was laughing too much, often at inappropriate times, he found it weird how others behave, and he always, always felt alone. But he loved dogs. And flowers.

  
There was a time when he thought he is an _alien_ , maybe when he was around 13. Minho often forgot he is different, but people loved to tell him all of his accomplishments are only because he is weird. You won the dance competition because youre weird and too obsessed. You scored 100 points on that math exam because youre weird. And when he was slightly bad at something they also said its because of that. You dont know how to be social because youre fucking weird bro, hold up that eye contact bro come on. You stared at me, have i told you youre strange?   
But its okay. He isnt that different. 

So back on the adventure of finding Chips. Minho decides to go down to the park, maybe the dog is at there, he just cant see because of the trees. All those fucking clothes, and he is still feeling the bugs on his body and he just wants to run back to the house.   
Then he sees him. 

With a boy. 

  
Minho stops walking, just stares at the boy who is laughing and running around, playing with the big puppy chasing him. He falls and stands back up a few times, not giving a flying fuck about it, just laughing when the dog jumps on his thin body. The boy looks like an _angel_. Like a god. Like the boys Minho stares at on the subway when he goes home after school.   
His dark hair is falling around, sticking up in weird places, but a headband prevents it from sticking to his forehead in the heat. His clothes are mismatched and strange, he looks both modern and vintage, his jeans are too high on his ankles, washed out blue denim. His shirt is white, it says adidas but has patches of colors on it like a rug someone used for wiping up paint on the floor. His socks are different, one blue one red, converse highs on his feet. He looks like art. But what catches his eyes the most is the boys beautiful, chubby face. The golden skin, the fragile thin body. He is truly an angel.   
Chips notices him finally, and ignores the boy who looks up at him too. The dog runs in his direction, and at the same time the angel walks to him too. Those few seconds are spent in awe looking at him. He is smiling a little too, and fuck _he is so gay_ he has an earring in his left ear. 

  
"Chips, come on lets go." says the boy, still looking at Minho, like he is amazed too. And Minho knows he looks good, he always did. But wait, what?

  
"Um where are you taking him?" He holds the boys arm so he cant walk away, and he frowns cutely in question.

  
"Back home? Ive never seen you here before. Im Jisung." Minho has to stop staring, because after years and years he learned its super fucking rude and creepy, but Jisung is so pretty. It doesnt seem like Jisung is against the staring, more like he knows too, that he looks good. Minho lets go of the arm, and picks up Chips in one swing.

  
"Well uh sorry but im gonna take him home. Thanks." And obviously he doesnt want to go, not when a gorgeous boy, who also looked super adorable playing with the dog is right there, but Minjee is going to come back soon. Jisung looks shocked and steps closer to him. 

  
"What? I think the fuck no. Put him down." Oh. _Misunderstanding_. 

  
"This is my dog, we.." but Jisung cuts off his talking with his hands grabbing the dog and stepping back, now an angry look on his face. The puppy keeps licking his cheeks, a funny comparison to his angry expression. 

  
"Chips is Minjees dog. Who are you anyway?" asks the boy again. Minho lets a small smile appear on his face, and takes a step closer, to pet the dog. 

  
"Im Minho. Minjee is my sister, and im spending the summer break here. I just realised Chips is gone after she left and ive been trying to find him for half an hour now, before Minjee kills me." he says, taking the dog back, not missing the redness on the others cheeks. Yeah, this is kinda awkward. 

"Oh fuck im sorry, i just thought you wanna steal him and i panicked. Sorry. Yeah uh you can go. Sorry." he says, face going hot red, eyes looking at the green grass they played on with the dog. Minho laughs a tiny bit, but covers his mouth to not make the other think he is laughing at him. But no use, Jisung is laughing too and..  
Its _beautiful_. Minho is in _love._

"See you, i guess? Come by if you wanna play. With Chips. Not me. I mean, me too if you want to, but its totally okay if you don't, we could hang out or something. But again its okay if you dont want to!" Minho stops his rambling, eyes going wide when Jisungs face shines with a full blown smile, his cute teeth showing. He notices the youngers bunny teeth, something that is viewed as a flaw, but for Minho it makes him even more perfect. 

  
"Okay, we can hang out. I live in the last house down the street." And before he walks away, he reaches for Minhos hair, taking a leaf out of the strands. Minho smiles warmly, and they part ways. 

**********************

  
A day goes by, and Minho is anxious, Jisung still hasnt come by and he doesnt know what to do.

Should he go instead? He lives in the last house down the street. But which way? If he goes in the wrong way maybe he is going to miss Jisung if he decides to come by. So he stays in the room, biology book in his hands, laying on the floor, sipping the lemonade Minjee made. Theyre away again, now at work, and he is bored.

So the first thing that comes to his mind is playing with Chips at the park. Its super hot today, (still not as bad as in the city) so he puts on light clothes, and lets go the dog, who runs like he is being chased. Its funny, he regrets not coming here earlier when Minjee moved here, because this is really comforting, it calms down his mind, his always racing thoughts. Chips loves the running, but Minho decides to sit on a tree, slowly swinging his legs back and forth, his dirty sneakers getting even worse. Birds are chirping loudly, and Minho wishes he could understand what are they saying. Are they laughing? Are they talking about drama? Do they think Minho is weird, too?

The sun shines through the trees, the grass is a vibrant green color, and everything is okay. Now it looks like time isnt existent here, like once you step in the forest youre out of the real world. Or youre in the real world here, this is what life is. 

"Hey." a peaceful voice calls, his head turning to see who he is, secretly wishing its Jisung. And it is. 

  
"Hi." He says back quietly, smiling wide at the boy who looks just like the other day. Jeans too high on his ankles, mismatched socks, yellow and pink. Now he wears a pink shirt and white converse shoes, he looks so simple yet weird, Minho likes it. Jisung sits down on the grass and leans back till his back touches the ground. Minho does the same next to him, and they stare at the leaves on the trees. 

  
"Whats wrong? You look sad." says Jisung, turning his head to look at him instead. Minho laughs, because people say this often too. 

  
"Im not sad. Im just bored. What about you?" 

  
"What about me?" asks back Jisung with a playful smile.

  
"You dont look sad. So how are you?" Minho turns his head away, palm reaching out, like he wants to touch the sun. Maybe he does. 

  
"I dont know. How do i look?" Jisung is on his tummy now, even closer now, playing with a tiny flower he found. 

  
" _Pretty_." And Minho laughs, because he said it without thinking and obviously its not what the other meant but its still true. He just hopes Jisung doesnt find him weird for this. And he doesnt. Jisung laughs too. His heart is beating fast, the fear of being seen as weird is always there, but Jisung doesnt act like he is weirded out. He says a quiet thank you, still smiling.

"How come you spend your summer here?" 

"My mom basically sent me here because i failed biology. She said Minjee will force me to study all summer. I think she just wanted me to not stress about school and knew i would like it here, she just tries to act stern." 

"Well i guess you found your man, im a bio student. I can help you with stuff if you want to." Says jisung with an excited voice. Minho looks at him fondly, and he really wants to touch his hair, it looks so soft. So he does.   
Jisung is a bit surprised, but doesnt move away, he doesnt push his hand away. Minho realises maybe its not okay to suddenly touch someone. He gulps and takes his hand away quickly.

  
"Its okay." Oh. Minho looks at him with an unsaid question, like Jisung knows what he thinks about.

  
"You look like a hamster." Its so out of nowhere, so fucking random. But thats Minho for you. 

***

They agree on having a study session at Jisungs house tomorrow, and spend the rest of the day walking around, talking about shit like how swans look scary as fuck with their necks like that and Jisung never once says he is weird. He laughs a lot and Minho is glad, because he likes how it sounds.

But instead of that so called studying they watched movies and played video games, getting into a dumb fight because Jisung cheated and Minho was outraged, people shouldn't cheat! Jisung was a bit suprised again because of the way he reacted but after listening to Minho saying its a bad thing he just explained why people cheat on games. He didnt make it seem like he is talking to a kid, or to someone who is heavily mentally challenged. Jisung never made him feel stupid.

  
Minho cheated after the conversation like it didnt happen, and he seemed happy about doing so, saying its not even a bad thing. Jisung made a mental note to teach him more things when he asks, because like this he can find out more about him.

  
The day after they went to the other side of the town, where are no houses on the sight, just trees, again. Chips came along too, unintentionally, Minho forgot to close the door when Minjee left so Jisung knocked on his window. Jisung put a white small flower in his own hair and Minho called him a fairy. It was the prettiest compliment he ever received and held Minhos hand after. It was nice, until Minho got scared of a bug and he screamed, making Jisung roll over laughing. When they parted ways, Minho said his hair looks dirty. Jisung stared at him, in shock. 

  
"You..what? Rude!" 

  
"Rude, why? I just said you should wash it tonight." But Jisung didnt say anything, just laughed it off because Minho didnt look like he said it out of disgust, he just..stated it, like he would say the sky is blue. He caressed his cheek anyway, saying bye.

**********

"Its not that hard, think of the flowers we talked about yesterday! You know what they look like, what's something you know they do?" They are in Minhos room, finally studying after Minjee scolded him for not doing it and just hanging out with Jisung.

  
"Photosynthesis?" 

  
"Yes, and how?"

  
"How the fuck am i supposed to know?" 

  
"We just read it. 3 minutes ago. Are you listening?" 

  
"Actually, no. This is boring and you sound kinda annoying with that teacher voice." And jisung just stops. He looks amazed, his mouth open, but in a smile.

  
"You dont have any filter, do you?" he asks, but careful. Minho felt his heart ache in his chest, something that doesnt happen often, only when he feels like he ruined things, or the time his dad said he doesnt like him being gay. 

  
"Im sorry..i swear i didnt meant to hurt you, if i did. Did i? Sorry." he avoids eye contact, and sits straight, like that way he can disappear. 

  
"You didnt, its okay. Its cool to be straightforward." Jisung starts to feel like something is off, but not in a bad way. 

  
"Okay. Sorry." the younger smiles warmly, touching Minhos leg to get his attention, to look at him. He does and the way he openly just stares at every part of his face, a few seconds on his lips, few seconds on his nose and this goes on, but Jisung just lets it happen, he finds it interesting, so he does the same, but he spends way too much on looking at his eyes, his eyelashes, long and dark, but the ends are blonde, you only see it when the light hits him.

  
"Why do you say sorry?" 

  
"I dont know." 

  
"Youre interesting. Its a good thing." And fuck Minho wants to scream. He laughs instead, throwing the stupid biology book away. Jisung laughs too, patting his back. He means it, Minho is _interesting_ , his little things are..strange but not bad, at all. 

****

  
"Do you want to sleep over at my place? We can watch that movie, you wanted to see it again." Says Jisung nonchalantly, looking down at his plate full of sliced apples and walnuts. Jisung eats healthy food all the time and Minho adores him, because he truly is like a fairy, not hurting anyone, not eating animals, not killing bugs, not doing anything bad other than cheating at every fucking game they play.

And he smells like flowers. He saw him use a perfume, it had some French words on it and it, and he wanted to smell it but the stupid bitch he is, he spayed it into his eyes and it took Jisung approximately 4 minutes to finally stop the laughing and help him wash it out. But after the ordeal he sprayed the perfume on his own neck and told minho to smell it. The proximity was..nice? He wanted to bury his head in his neck and not move from that position for a good hour. Jisung knew what hes doing, he wanted Minho to be closer to him. 

  
So anyway he smelled like a fairy too. And he often called him fairy, which was really kind, and Jisung loved it. In exchange Jisung called him an alien. That was after Minho told him he feels alone in the world, but now that he has him it's like he is out in space with the star being his friend. And maybe Jisung teared up, maybe he wanted to beat up everyone who made him feel like that.   
"Then youre not alone anymore. And you never will be, im your fairy and youre my alien."  
"This is disgusting and im cringing." But he liked it, he also didnt feel bad after being called an alien by him. It was actually pretty nice. 

**

  
The sleepover in idea was lovely, Minho saw movies where the characters slept over at each other houses and it always ended up being a really important point in the story. Like being killed. Or making love. Or realising feelings. Which is what happened to him, and it was surprising, because out of these three he thought that being killed was the one that usually happens. He didnt openly wanted to die though, just sometimes, like a normal amount, but everyone feels like that in one point of their lives.  
So anyway he was surprised when Jisung let him in his room and the first thing he noticed was that the floor didnt have a mattress, or a futon there. Either jisung forgot and they will put it down when its time to sleep, or he wants to sleep in the same bed. With Minho. 

Jisungs room was always messy, he had books all over the place, notebooks and plants everywhere. He loved nature, that's why he chose to study biology and had " _plant facts_ " notes on the floor. Fairy. 

"Mom said that hes gonna make us food and he got us snacks so can you bring it up from the kitchen? I'll set the movie up." minho nods, and turns around to run down the stairs, straight to the kitchen. Jisungs mom is there, hair up in a bun and glasses on her nose. Shes a pretty woman, but theres something weird about her and he cant point out what.

"Hey Minho, hows the town, do you like it?" Yeah, of course shes gonna ask that.  
Minho really didn't want to talk to her right now so he pretends to not hear and grab the snacks quickly, because he can't make small talk. He never knew how to do it and his mom didnt teach him, nor did the psychologist he went to when he had to learn how to be 'normal'. But yes of course she asks out for him again. _Think, Minho, think! Say something. Anything._

"I only like it because Jisung is here and i like trees." and thats awful, its awkward, weird and oh _fuck_ heres another time he wants to disappear. 

"Ah.. i understand. So you like Jisung? Hes a good boy, but so nosy and loud, isnt he?" the woman looks at him with a smile that looks fake, but Minho cant really tell what shes thinking. _Is she dumb?_

"No, hes perfect. You shouldnt talk about your son like that. Moms dont do that." Minho is smiling nicely, his posture straight and looks confident, nothing like a boy who just disrespected a woman. And this is when Jisung appears right next to him with a big embarrassed smile and saying 'stop' under his breath quietly. Minho doesnt understand why is he whispering, but it must be important so he whispers back an 'okay, but why?' And Jisungs mom laughs out loud. Fuck this woman, honestly.

"Youre so weird, are you just joking around?" shes back to the cooking and truly looks like she finds this funny. But Minho feels bad, stupid and ridiculed. He didnt joke. And why is he called weird again? It really shouldnt matter but it kinda stings? He is used to being called a _bitch, a meanie, rude._ But the word _weird_ just makes him feel sad. And he feels embarrassed, Jisung must be thinking the same too. Minho looks at him for answers and maybe he has a confused expression because Jisung looks sad, like he feels bad for him. He holds his hand, tightly, warmly. His skin is so soft, so smooth and right now a bit clammy too which is kinda gross, but it feels nice and Minho smiles at him for the gesture. 

"Youre not weird, she just doesnt understand you."

And he pulls him up the stairs to his room, snacks getting crushed in Minhos other hand, but Jisung doesnt care, he just wants to hug the older without his mom seeing. Minho wants to hug him back, but he read that people dont usually like being hugged out of nowhere and the boy he hugged in 9th grade last year because he felt happy pushed him away. And he doesnt want Jisung to push him away. Just ask! Thats what his mom says all the time, if you dont know, just ask! 

  
"Can i hug you too?" his voice is the same like all the time, but it doesn't really fit the mood now. Jisung giggles softly, leaning his head down on the olders shoulder, nose close to his neck. Minho smells like baby powder. 

  
"Of course, thats why Im hugging you. Hug me back." Minho does as he was told, hugging the small boy tight to his chest and..it feels right. But the hug only lasts for a couple of seconds because Minho feels a weird feeling in his stomach and it isnt really pleasing, more like scary, and why the fuck does it happen all the time Jisung is close, when he feels just right?

"I think my stomach hates you."

"Why?" 

"It feels weird when you touch me and we're together most of the time, or when my mom calls me and i talk about you." 

"Maybe youre in love with me." Oh. Minho didnt think about that, but it can be possible, right? No.

"And your mom called ME weird? What are you on?"

But he was right. Minho can hear the _ting_! in his head, the sirens going loud and _fuck maybe its love but it shouldn't be love what is he going to do if its love?_ Breathe, Minho. Its okay. _They are fucking butterflies!!in your tummy!!!_ And he is in a crisis. He has the butterflies. He read about it, but thought its a dumb shit 14 years old girls talk about only and its not..real. but it is! Dont freak out. Youre having normal human feelings. Just like everyone else. 

But the difference is..that he feels butterflies..Which means he like Jisung. Not that surprising, to be honest. But still a big thing? He never liked anyone before, he just knew that boys attract him instead of girls. He wants to call his mom and tell her.

Anyway the movie was good, just like last time, and Jisung was still hugging him, clinging on his side like a koala the entire time. Minho wanted to go and pee, like an hour ago but Jisung looked so comfortable. So he tried to focus on not pissing himself.  
Now, the sleeping in the same bed thought was actually cute, but now that theyre both ready to sleep Minho wants to hug him again and Jisung, for some reason doesnt say a word, which is absolutely not jisung, and theyre both sitting there, just looking at the floor. 

  
"So, do you wanna cuddle or something?" jisung asks, finally speaking. He sounds scared, his voice breaking like when he went through puberty and its so cute Minho pats his head. He tries to calm down his own heart too, shh shh.

He lays down, pulling the blanket over his body and puts down his phone. Jisung turned off the lights, accidentally kicking over something on the floor while trying to get back to the bed, and sits down again. The moon shines through the cream colored thin curtain, its past midnight now and the day ahead is waiting for them. Minho rolls over to the side next to the wall so Jisung can lay down too. They are facing each other, and in this angle Jisungs full cheeks are squished together, making him look adorable. His lips are parted open, his cute teeth poking out slightly. He looks like an angel, like a fairy. Again. 

"When we met at the park, the first thing that came to my mind was that you look like an angel." he says quietly, not looking away from his eyes, those beautiful big brown eyes he loves. Minho feels comfortable with him, he doesnt think when he acts and for the first time in his 17 years he feels accepted by someone other than his mom. And its a pretty damn good feeling. 

"The first thing that came to my mind was...that you are the most beautiful boy ive ever seen." Jisung looks shy, the way he chews on his lower lip is giving it away. Minho bites his lips too, when he feels like this. 

Jisung called him beautiful. Not handsome, not hot. But beautiful. And maybe it feels better to be called beautiful. Minho knows beautiful can mean so much more than being pretty. Beauty comes from the inside, it shines through you, it attracts people, it makes you interesting, being beautiful is a compliment, that compliments more than his outside. Just like the word angel. Its more, theres more to it. Being angelic is being pure, it makes you glow, it makes you radiate a warm, beautiful energy that invites people in. Being an angel is what only one person can do, and its Han Jisung. 

"I feel nice when youre with me." he isnt afraid to say this.

"I feel safe when youre with me." and it looks like Jisung isnt afraid either. He quit biting his lip, now its just eyes shining like diamonds. 

"Can we stay like this?" and Jisung nods with a smile. 

  
When they wake up they take a walk in the woods again, it became their thing. Not like you can do much more here but it's okay. They hold hands until they part.

****

  
It takes another week for minho to realise what he felt like at the sleepover was real. He does like Jisung. And it should be scary, but its not, he feels weirdly okay with it. But finding out what Jisung feels was a rollercoaster. He used google, typing in " _how do you know if your crush likes you back?"_ And oh boy he spent every single day trying to see if Jisung looks at him differently, if he touches him when he laughs, if he turns his whole body to him when they talk, if he holds eye contact..and it went kinda okay? But again, he just didnt know how to..be a person.   
Jisung realised Minho is acting different, he watched him, eyes following his every move, blushing more often, touching him everywhere and always, always looking out for him. He was like this before, but not to this extent, and he wonders what is happening.

Minho is stressed out. His mom said he should confess and see how it goes, but that thought scared him more than anything. Confess? As in..telling him he's in love with him, after only spending 2 months together? He read that you can fall in love just in seconds, and maybe he fell for him when he saw him at the park, as the site said, just in seconds. He never felt like this towards anyone before, and first love never ends well. That's what he read too. 

Minho cant do this anymore. Feeling the butterflies was okay, feeling like a little girl was okay, feeling extra happy was okay. _But he wants to kiss him_. That's not okay. I mean, it is okay, but no. Do people go through this too? Is it normal to feel sexually and romantically attracted to someone? He always thought love is just a joke and noone really feels it, just the sexual part. So when he realised he got fucking hard just by thinking about him was outrageous. This is too much. Hormones, okay. But fuck no its awful, he feels shame, so huge its suffocating him. 

  
"I can't tell if you like me or not. So tell me. Please." he knocked on Jisungs window at 2 am, because he cant sleep, not when Jisung is on his mind all the time, even when he is brushing his teeth. Who the fuck does that?

Jisung was squinting, hair poking out in every direction _. He is so beautiful_. 

"What? What the hell are you doing here? Come in." oh no Minho cant go in, he cant be too close or else he will tell him everything...which is stupid because thats what he is going to do now.

"Do you like me? Not like you like nature, but as someone who you would like to..date?" 

"Why are you asking me this at 2am?" 

"Because i cant sleep. I need to know." 

"I do." Oh fuck minho cant help but smile. He is happy. What the fuck, Jisung likes him. 

"I like you too, a lot. Bye." and with that he runs back home, leaving a confused Jisung there, who cant help but smile. Minho is.. _different_. 

*

Jisung went to his house when he woke up, so they could talk about what exactly happened, but Minho had different plans. He said "lets swim, i dont want to think." 

They jumped in the pool, pushing each other around, splashing the water in their faces and almost drowning themselves. Sure, playing here was lovely and Jisung felt at ease too but he wanted to talk, he wanted them to be together.   
And it looks like Minho changed his mind too.

He pulled Jisung closer, who was trying to push his half wet hair back. His eyebrows are high up on his forehead, and his nose is kinda runny, he hopes its just the water coming out. Minho laughs at his face, how his eyes are shut together tightly, hands rubbing them to numb the pain from the water. Jisung also laughs when he can finally see, and holds Minhos neck because the closeness. He clings onto him, legs immediately crossed around his back. Minho holds his waist, just for the touch. He doesn't need to support his weight, but acts like he does.   
Theyre so close.  
 _So fucking close_.   
Jisung is still smiling, noticing the red cheeks on Minho, even though he had never seen him blush this hard before, he doesnt comment on it.   
_He wants to kiss him._

But Minho beats him to it. 

He presses his cold lips against Jisungs, so gently. The younger opens his mouth, inviting Minho to deepen the kiss, who does, softly. Its soft, tastes like the water and faintly like the strawberry lemonade they drank before and Minho cant help but dive in more and more. They dont know how to kiss. But its okay. Both of them are holding each others faces, fingers playing with their wet hair. Maybe it was Jisung who stopped the kiss, maybe Minho but it doesnt matter at all.

"Can we do this more?" minho asks, voice strangely confident. His head is cloudy, he can still feel the touch on his lips, the taste, Jisung.

"Only if you will be my boyfriend." 

"Id love to be your boyfriend." he is looking at Jisung, his slightly red eyes from the water and the shiny lips he is biting again. 

"Im yours then." they share a wide smile, kissing each other again, and again. Until they cant breathe well.


End file.
